Mother, Freed and Reborn
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Leto, imprisoned on Delos, has found a way to escape. Reborn as Harriet Potter, will she regain her immortality or remain a mortal? No longer a One-Shot. FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

 **Two things then. This story features FemHarry, I have my reasons. Second, Like several of my One-Shots, this is a potential Prologue, that could become a multi-chapter story, if I'm ever motivated enough to do it. And while this prologue really only fits into Greek Mythology, I do have a few references to the Percy Jackson series, which would actually be featured rather prominently if I do decided to turn this one into a multi-chapter story.**

 **Lastly, I am no expert in Greek Mythology. Yes I enjoy it, and I know some myths, but I by no means know all of them. So my knowledge, and writing, is based off of what I know. Not to mention that things may be changed simply because this is fanfiction, and I can claim that mortals had the myth wrong (similar to how in Percy Jackson, Zoe helped Heracles, but was never mentioned in the myths and legends, namely because Heracles never gave her credit). That said, if something I write is wrong based off of your knowledge of Greek Mythology, feel free to point it out, but understand that I may have done that on purpose, and even if I didn't, this story was written without me knowing or realizing that little bit.**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon the floating island of Delos, an auburn haired woman looked out from the shore, to the sea below the island.

Delos was not a normal island. It floated in the air, not connected to either land or sea. Similar to mount Olympus, there were two islands named Delos. One was a regular island that mortals were familiar with, the other was the mythical island that traveled with the Flame of the West.

It was this traveling isle of Delos the woman called home. Though home was a poor choice of words. For despite her relative comfort, she could not leave the island. It was her prison.

Her only crime was falling for a handsome man, without realizing he was married, and bearing his twins.

She was Leto, Titan of motherhood, protection of young, modesty, and womanly demure. But she was most well known as the mother of Apollo and Artemis, the Twin Archers, whom she bore to Zeus, King of Olympus and the Gods.

And because at the time, she had been unaware of his relatively recently marriage to Hera, and bore him children, the Queen of Olympus, and essentially her godly counterpart, forced her to give birth on this island. An island that Zeus, to placate his wife, had made her prison. It was physically impossible for her to leave the island now.

But the Titan had discovered a way to be free of her prison.

"Mother?"

At the masculine voice behind her, Leto turned, and smiled at her son. Opening her arms, she was almost immediately engulfed in a hug by her loving son. "I'm glad you came Apollo," she said after a moment. When her son pulled back a little, she leaned up to kiss his forehead, sadly necessary as he was taller than her.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, referring to the message she had sent to both he and his sister.

She smiled sadly at him, "Yes. Is your sister coming?"

The blonde god sighed, and his smile faded. Leto had her answer. "I see," she said sadly.

"She...she's just so busy," Apollo said, trying to defend his sister. "She takes her duties seriously."

"And you don't?" Leto asked, raising an eyebrow. In truth she was glad her son was defending his sister. For all of his faults, and even as his mother she had blinded herself to them, Apollo loved her and his sister dearly. "But I suppose it doesn't surprise me," she said, taking her son's arm in her own, as they began to walk. "Despite what she may claim, Artemis has always been her father's daughter," she said, with just a small amount of bitterness.

Apollo looked at his mother sympathetically. His blue eyes showing his conflict. On one hand, he loved his sister, on the other, he loved his mother just as much. He knew the two of them rarely spoke anymore, and that it was mostly Artemis' fault, but he still refused to say anything to damage his mother and sister's relationship, even if it was only potentially.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Apollo asked, changing the subject. Of course he was curious, he tried to visit Leto regularly, so regularly that she had never asked him to visit, content in the knowledge that he would visit soon.

"I found a way off of this island," she said flatly, causing her son to stop them, so that he could turn to look at her.

"How?" he asked, knowing that due to various means she physically could not step foot off the island.

That doesn't matter," she told him. "What matters is that my freedom comes with a price."

Reaching up to caress her son's cheek, Apollo looked into her green eyes, eyes that were so different from both he and his sisters. And he saw sadness in them. Gently, he reached up to caress her hand on his cheek. "What price?"

"My memories," she said. "For my freedom, I must forget being a Titan, forget this island, forget you and your sister, and forget the love I have for you both."

Apollo watched as a tear feel down her cheek. Reaching up, he wiped the tear from her cheek. He knew it was impossible, but he would gladly fade if it meant he could stop one tear from being shed by his mother, through sadness or pain.

Taking a breath, she continued, "And while I would gladly give up all of what I am for freedom from this accursed place, to forget you and your sister is a price that is to high for me to pay."

Apollo took a breath. he didn't actually need it, though breathing was a bit of a reflex. But it helped him compose himself as he considered what to say. He loved his mother, and knew she was miserable being trapped on this island. He was sure the only reason she had yet to allow herself to fade was himself and his sister. She deserved her freedom, even if meant he would lose her.

"Do it," he said softly.

"Apollo..."

He cut her off by caressing her cheek. "You've done no crime, and have never deserved your fate," he said softly. "If I could change it, I would gladly fade."

"Don't you dare say that," she sad hotly.

He just smiled at her. "It's the truth mother. You deserve freedom." He took another breath to keep the tears threatening to spill from his eyes at bay. "Even at the cost of you never knowing who I or Artemis are again."

"The cost is not that high," she said. "If I do this, if I go through with it, I will be reborn as a mortal. I will live out a mortal life, and when I die it will be as if I have faded. But there is a chance, a very slim chance, that my memories could return, and perhaps even my ichor. But for either to occur, I must face great trials, and persevere."

"Then you would not forget us forever," the god said happily. "My mother can do anything she sets her heart to."

"But you cannot interfere," she explained. "If you find me before my memories return, you must do nothing to help me, even at the cost of my life. If you, or any other god, do help me, knowing who I really am, even indirectly, I will not regain what I have lost. If I do this, I must be treated as a regular mortal, not a hero of legend, not royalty, not a demigod, not a Titan without memory. If I do this...can you handle that? I would rather fade than allow you to suffer because you cannot help me."

Apollo took his mothers hands in his own. "I can."

Leto nodded sadly. "Can you keep this secret from your sister? Since she is not here for me to explain, it would be best if she remains unaware."

"Yes." he lightly kissed both her hands. "Do this mother. Even if you die and fade, I would rather you die free, than forever imprisoned on this island."

Leto smiled. Reaching up, she lightly ran her hands through her son's hair. He wasn't a perfect being, she knew that. But even with his flaws, he was a good man. He knew that he could never be faithful to one woman, so had never married to spare any potential wife the pain of betrayel. He frequently allowed his temper to rule him, yet he defended those he loved with a fierceness that was unrivaled. He had many other faults she knew of, but he also had many good traits. "No matter what happens to me, know that I am proud to be your mother, proud of the god you have become. I love you, I always have, and even if I cannot remember, I always will. Know this, and never forget it."

"I won't," he assured her.

She pressed a bracelet into his hands. "Wear this. Should you never find out who I am reborn as, this will glow when I finally fade, when I..."

"Don't say it," he said. "You will remember us."

She smiled sadly. "You, over all, should know the future is not set, even with your gift of Prophecy, you know not how the future will turn." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "The mortals have a saying. If I do fade, I want you to remember it. A parent should never have to bury their child. Even we do not live forever. And it is a far better thing that I fade, then I live imprisoned on this island, long enough to see you and your sister fade."

Closeing his eyes, he acknowledged. "You are right, as always," he added grinning slightly.

She scoffed lightly. "I'm your mother, that's why I'm always right."

Leto smiled sadly at him. "I know you two don't always get along, but take care of your sister."

"Always," he assured her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a forest in the Appalachian mountains, the Hunters of Artemis had made their camp.

The Hunters were devoted followers of the Goddess Artemis. Sworn to be eternal virgins, each and every one had sworn of the company of men, and serve Artemis faithfully. In exchange for their service and loyalty, they were gifted with agelessness, and resistance to despise. They would only die when killed by external forces.

Most were currently asleep, except for the watch.

When he flashed into the camp, Apollo was almost immediately confronted by the Lieutenant of the Hunt, who had taken her turn on watch. "Lord Apollo," she greeted him respectfully. Even if they disliked Apollo both on principle and due to his constant flirting with them, the Hunters would not dare to disrespect a god, especially not one who was their patron's twin.

Fully expecting the god to hit on her, she was stunned when he simply asked, "Where is my sister?"

Actually taking the time to look at him, Zoe Nightshade noticed the tension in his body, and his face set, as though it were stone, in a grim line. "She is in her tent."

Without a further comment, the god brushed by her, heading towards the large tent that Artemis spent more time in then her own temple on Olympus. Opening the tent flap, he walked into the large tent. Ignoring the décor, he looked at the bed were his sister slept. Gods didn't need to sleep, but it was still refreshing to them.

In many ways, he wished he needed to sleep. As it was, he didn't think he could at the moment.

Deciding not to wake his sister, he instead, found her stash of wine (which she would likely never admit to having), and sat down at the table she used as a desk/planning table/ and dining table. Conjuring a glass, he poured himself a drink, and began to sip the alcohol as he waited for his sister to awaken. For what he was about to tell her, he felt she deserved the refreshing effect sleep would have on her.

Three hours later, his sister stirred, before virtually jumping out of bed as she realized she wasn't along. "What in Tartarus' name are you doing here?" she demanded angrily.

He didn't immediately answer. Despite knowing what he had to say, he still wasn't sure how to say.

"Damn it Apollo, answer me," his sister demanded.

When he still didn't answer, she finally took a good look at her brother. And the goddess of the hunt realized he was not his normal annoying happy self. "Apollo?" she questioned, much more softly than her previous demands.

"Why didn't you visit mother like she asked?" he finally asked, wanting...needing to know her answer.

"I've been busy," she explained. "We've found several monster nest that..." she trailed off as she realized her brother was glaring at her. "What?"

"That's just an excuse and you know it," he said softly. To be honest, he wanted to yell and scream, to be angry at her. But he found that he simply couldn't. pouring himself another glass of wine, having finished his fifth shortly before she awoke, he asked, "Well I hope you're happy." He lifted the glass up. And he only meant to take a sip, but found himself gulping the glass down.

"Apollo..." his sister warned, her patience for her brother reaching it's limits.

"Mother faded," he lied, knowing that it may as well be true.

His sister looked at him, shock clear on features. "What?" she asked, needing the confirmation.

"Mother faded," Apollo repeated. He took a breath to keep from bawling. Despite the fact his mother hadn't faded, it felt like she had. "She's gone."

Artemis shook her head. "No...You're lying. Mother wouldn't fade without saying goodbye," the goddess denied.

"WHY DO YOU THINK SHE WANTED TO SEE US!" Apollo yelled, finally losing his temper. "She wanted us both there! And you weren't."

He watched as tears began to fall down Artemis' face and she collapsed to her knees, her hand over her mouth. "No...I...I...She can't be gone."

Apollo closed his eyes. Climbing out of his chair, he knelt down beside his sister. and as he hugged her to him, the goddess began to sob.

For the first time in centuries, they were not the Twin Archers. They were not the god and goddess of the Sun and Moon respectively. They were simply a brother and sister, grieving for their lost mother.

Apollo silently prayed that his mother would regain her memories. He didn't know what he'd do if the Bracelet that now rested around his wrist activated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the town of Godric's Hollow, a young couple returned to their home.

With them was their newborn daughter, born only hours earlier.

Harriet Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter.

Leto reborn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope you Enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me._**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to say this chapter is no guarantee of this story being turned into a longer one.**

 **The biggest obstacle to the continuation of this story is that I am unsure about what I want to do in terms of when and why Leto regains her memories. I know exactly where in the PJO time-line I want her to 100% have her memories and powers back, it's the HP time-line that gives me problems.**

 **Anyway, I was inspired to at least add this.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harriet Potter had always had strange dreams.

They were odd in that she both remembered them, yet she didn't.

She dreamed of being a mother, having a twin boy and girl, but she could never remember what they looked like when she woke up.

She dreamed of being pregnant, running from something and desperate, yet she could never recall why she was running or where she stopped.

She dreamed of teaching a young boy and girl how to shoot a bow, but couldn't remember how she had taught them.

She dreamed of walking arm in arm with a young man, and had no idea why she loved him or what they spoke of.

She had many more dreams, but she could never remember them clearly. At times, it was frustrating, her dreams were her only refuge from her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, yet she could barely remember them.

Her latest dream, involved a snake of some kind. As she walked to the primary school, alone since she had no friends, she kept trying to remember the snake, to identify it, but it kept eluding her.

So engrossed in her thoughts, the young auburn haired girl never noticed the blonde man watching her from inside of his sports car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apollo clenched the steering wheel of the Ferrari his chariot was currently in the form of so hard his knuckles were turning white.

It had been relatively easy for him to find the mortal his mother had been reborn as. Of course, he was a god that traversed the sky virtually everyday, as well as the god of prophecy and truth.

And a seer giving a prophecy in regards to his mother, even if he was the only one to know who she was, was a quick way to gain his attention.

What was hard was not interfering in her life. When her mortal parents had been murdered, it took everything in him not to swoop down and care for her, especially after she was left on a doorstep. When the Dursley's shoved her in a cupboard and their son beat her, in took every ounce of his godly power NOT to shoot them.

He really hoped his mother regained her memories and powers before they died, then he could show the pathetic mortals exactly why you did not try to harm the mother of Apollo.

But perhaps the hardest thing was keeping all he knew from his sister, or at the very least guiding Artemis to her.

He'd read the notes his mother had made back on Delos, after she'd gone through with the ritual to make her reborn into a mortal body. And while she had been rather broad in her explanation (he admitted it was probably to impose the seriousness of it into him), the conditions of the ritual required she have no help with the intention of regaining her memories or power.

Basically it meant that no God or Demigod could willingly interfere in her life knowing who she was, well unless it was to harm her. He wouldn't put it past his Step-Mother to try something if Hera discovered Leto's identity.

Others could treat her as a hero or Demigod, but not those who knew who she was.

As far as he knew, he was the only god that knew what Leto had done, let alone who she was. Of course the fates probably new, but due to their nature, they were outside the rules of the ritual.

That meant that, in theory, Artemis could invite Harriet Potter into the Hunt, but not if she knew Harriet was Leto. And if he was honest with himself, he hoped Harriet would encounter the Hunt at some point. Not only would his mother have a better life than she currently did and be with his sister, but she would likely have a longer life in which to fulfill the task required of her to regain her memories and abilities.

Granted, even he didn't know what task that would be, but still...

Assuming of course that born again virginity was allowed in the Hunt. She may may be a virgin in this life, but she had still given birth to both Artemis and himself by Zeus, and he wasn't exactly sure how that would work with Artemis' ability to detect virgins.

Just because they were twins, didn't mean he always understood his sister, she was a woman after-all, and hence a mystery to all men, godly or mortal.

Well, maybe not Hermaphroditus, but Apollo was never sure whether to refer to his fellow god as he or she. He understood even Hermaphroditus' father Hermes (who happened to be Apollo's best friend) had trouble with that at times.

Sighing as he watched his mother turn a corner, the sun god, turned his chariot back on.

He had a sun to raise after-all.

He just wished there was something he could do to help his mother...but his help would doom her.

Hopefully her life would get better when she got her Hogwarts letter, but that was still a few years away.

Who knew, maybe something would happen before then and she'd regain her memories and abilities. He really hoped so.

He may be an immortal god, but he hated this waiting and worrying that something could kill her every day and take her from him forever.

Harriet Potter was his Mother after-all, even if she didn't know it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope you Enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what, I decided to add another chapter, and am seriously contemplating another after this.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She could feel the venom burning through her veins as the shade of Tom Riddle gloated.

Harriet knew she was going to die, but she was determined that she would take this bastard with her. Pulling the broken fang out of her arm, she plunged it into the dairy, as Tom screamed, she stabbed it again, and again.

And when Tom exploded into tiny pieces of light, she collapsed, rolling onto her back.

She allowed herself to relax, accepting her fate.

Memories began to flood her mind.

She remembered being born to the Titans Coeus and Phoebe

She remembered the Gods, the sons and daughters of her uncle Cronus, rising up against his rule. She remembered herself siding with the Gods and years of war.

She remembered being seduced by Zeus, who had recently lost his first wife.

She remembered discovering her pregnancy, and that not only had Zeus devoured his first wife, but had already married his second when he seduced her.

She remembered the monster Python being sent after her by Hera, to harass her and ensure she did not give birth on the mainland, an island on the sea, or any place under the sun.

She remembered finding the floating island of Delos and giving birth at night.

She remembered the birth a beautiful daughter with her own auburn hair, and that daughter holding her hand, as she birth her twin, a son with golden blonde hair.

Tears feel from her eyes as she remembered teaching her two children to shoot a bow and arrow. As she remembered teaching them to hunt and track. As she remembered telling them stories, the history of the Gods and Titans. As she remembered tucking them into bed as thew grew to adulthood.

She smiled as she remembered presenting a now grown Artemis and Apollo to their father, even though it revealed their existence to his wife Hera as well.

She remembered watching as the Fates presented Artemis and Apollo with their first Godly titles, before Zeus cursed her to remain on Delos to appease his furious wife.

She remembered countless visits by her children, even as Artemis began to visit less and less, and she cherished every memory.

She remembered discovering the ritual that would make her mortal, but allow her to finally be free of her prison.

She remembered that she was Leto Titan of Womanly Demure and Motherhood, Mother to the Twin Archers Artemis and Apollo.

Even as her life slipped away, Leto was happy. She was happy that, though she was about to fade, she was fading free of her prison. And she was even happier that the Fates had been kind enough to allow her to remember her beloved children before she faded.

Suddenly however, the burning stopped.

Caught up in her returning memories, Leto never noticed the phoenix Fawkes come to rest beside her. She didn't notice as he cried healing tears into her injured arm.

Now Leto did. Turning to look Leto watched as her arm healed beneath the phoenix tears.

The former Titan sat up. She was still mortal, she could feel it, but she now had her memories of the many centuries of her existence. This was not part of the ritual, was not part of her plan. And for the first time in a long time, if she didn't count her memories of being Harriet Potter, she wasn't sure what to do.

Leto was pulled from her musings as Ginny Weasley began to stir not far from her.

Needing time to think, Leto quickly pocketed the fang she had used to stab the diary with, and fell back into the role of Harriet Potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apollo was frustrated.

With the disappearance of Zeus' Master Bolt he, along with Artemis, Ares, and a few others, had been run ragged trying to find the damn thing. Then of course Zeus discovered that Poseidon had broken the oath the Big Three had sworn about not siring any more demigod children. Apollo thought his father's anger was more than a bit hypocritical due to the existence of his half sister Thalia, even if she had been turned into a tree.

Apollo told his father so, and surprisingly took Poseidon's side in the argument.

Besides, Apollo was fond of his Uncle P, and he knew that subtlety was not exactly the Sea Gods style (he was the god of the Sea and Earthquakes for crying out loud, neither of which was subtle)

Not surprisingly, Artemis had taken their father's side. She'd deny it if accused, but his sister really took after their father. Apollo knew he did too in some ways, but aside from her looks, sometimes it was hard for the Sun God to see their mother in her.

If it wasn't for her distaste of men and her virgin oath, Apollo would likely have more nieces and nephews than he did children (not counting his half-siblings of course). And considering that He and Hermes had the largest cabins at Camp Half-Blood, that was saying something, though in Hermes defense his cabin also housed unclaimed children and children of minor gods.

So he was looking forward to a relaxing evening, or rather morning as it was around 2am, with an attractive woman. Which was why he was about to walk into an LA night Club.

But just as he was about to manipulate the bouncer into letting him in, without waiting in line of course, a voice in his head stopped him cold.

" _Apollo, my son, hear my prayer and know, your Mother remembers you."_

"Hey buddy, you want in or not?" the bouncer said rather brusquely, snapping Apollo out of his momentary shock.

The god smiled at the man. "Never mind," he said, "I just remembered something important."

Turning, Apollo walked away so he was out of sight (he could have used the Mist to hide his disappearance, but it was easy to walk away), before he used his godly abilities to flash to where the prayer had originated from.

Apollo appeared on the grounds of Hogwarts, in a hidden spot by the Black Lake.

His mother, still in the twelve, almost thirteen, year old form of her mortal self was staring out over the lake, to the castle in the distance.

"Mother," Apollo whispered, almost reverently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mother."

Leto smiled, as she turned around to look at her son. His voice had been so soft and timid...it reminded her of when he was a child, afraid of the stories she told, and wanting reassurance that he and his sister were safe.

"Apollo," she said, her voice full of reassurance and love. "My son."

She barely had anytime to react before her son was pulling her into a hug, falling to his knees (and pulling her down with him as he sobbed in relief.

Rubbing his back, she assured him, "I'm here my son, I'm real."

"I missed you so much," he said...then frowned, and she knew he realized that she wasn't immortal again. "Mother...you're still Mortal?"

She smiled sadly, and caressed his face with her hand. "I know. And before you ask," she added as she saw his mouth open, "I don't know why for sure, though I do have some suspicions."

"What suspicions?" her son asked.

"I was dying when my memories came back to me."

"WHAT!" her son thundered as he shot to his feet. She could feel the waves of power flowing off of him as her son barely restrained from taking his full divine form. "HOW? He demanded.

"Do not take that tone with me Phoebes Apollo," she said sternly, her son calming in, if nothing else, surprise. "You may be over two thousand years old, but you are not yet to old for me to put you over my knee."

Apollo's mouth opened and closed a few times before he said, "Mother I..."

"You will sit down, be quiet, and give me a chance to explain. If you interrupt me again, I WILL put you over my knee," she assured her son, her voice still stern.

Apollo did so, looking more then a little terrified.

Leto allowed herself a small smirk, it felt good to know her son still feared her, even if she was a mortal twelve year old and he a millennium old god in the form of a man in her mid twenties at the moment.

Actually, it was kind of humorous if she thought about it.

Taking a breath to collect her thoughts, Leto then began to explain the events that had led to her near death and return of her memories. When she was done, she handed her son the basilisk fang that had stabbed her arm.

"This...none of this was in your notes," Apollo said after a moment of thought.

Leto gave her son an amused look and dryly stated, "I know." The amused look faded however and, turning away from her son, Leto explained, "It concerns me though. I am...unsure how to proceed. With my memories back, but no immortality, does this mean I've lost my immortality forever? Is there still a chance for me to regain my immortality, and the powers that come with it? If there is, am I still bound to the original rules for regaining them, despite the fact that I remember? These thoughts have plagued me in the two days since my memories came Apollo. Ultimately, I've decided that I have no choice, and must stick to the rules, on the off chance I can regain them. This means I still cannot ask for your help." She sighed. "I probably shouldn't have prayed to you either, but after regaining my memories, all I wanted was to see you and your sister again." A tear escaped her eye as she added, "I barely stopped myself from praying to her as well."

Apollo didn't know how to respond, and before he could, his mother turned around and asked, "How is your sister?"

"As stuck up as usual," he said with a smile, ignoring the somewhat reprimanding look his mother gave him. "She spends most of her time with her Hunters...She's been bit colder to me than usual, but I don't think she's forgiven me for telling her you faded yet, or for being there when you did."

"You told her I faded?"

"It was the closest I could get to the truth without endangering you," he explained. "You know I hate lying, especially to you and her."

"I suppose it comes with being the God of Truth," Leto said lightly. Sighing, she said, "It's probably for the best right now. Besides, she's probably to busy to see me anyway," she added with a bit of bitterness.

Leto didn't want to admit it, but she was still hurt over the distance that had grown between herself and Artemis, her daughter's declining visits, and her refusal to arrive when she had for the first time requested a visit shortly before her rebirth. She'd probably feel different if she had been able to leave that damned island herself, but she wasn't, and her children had been her only visitors.

She loved Apollo, and appreciated his rather dutiful visits, but she would have liked to have seen her daughter far more than she had.

"She took your fading hard," Apollo told his mother softly, yet she could still hear the emotion in his voice. "It took several months for the Hunters and I to get her to act normally, and as I said, she's still not quite there yet."

Leto closed her eyes. "That doesn't make me feel better Apollo. In fact it makes me feel worse, being the cause of her grief."

It was a conflicting feeling, being angry that her daughter didn't make time for her, being sorry that she had caused her children pain, guilt that she couldn't talk to Artemis when she could Apollo, and joy that she could actually remember her daughter.

"Is there anything I can do?" Apollo asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"Visit me," Leto said, smiling sadly. "You can't help me with anything, but you can visit and talk to me. You can tell me about my grandchildren, and you can tell me about your sister."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Apollo smiled at his mother.

"I will," he promised her.

As his mother smiled back, he mentally debated telling her about Zeus' missing bolt, but decided against it.

She didn't need anymore to worry about.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I still need to be Harriet Potter, but there are no classes, and the train back to the Dursley's doesn't leave for another two days."

Apollo felt his mood darken at the mention of his mother's 'relatives', Leto must have noticed this because she said, "You've known who I am for some time now, haven't you?"

"I have," he admitted. "And you shouldn't have to return to to those... _Mortals,_ " he hissed the last word as though it were a curse.

Leto smiled at him. "It'll be alright my son, I can handle them," she assured him. "In the meantime, why don't you tell me about some of your children."

Apollo smiled, though he was still seething inside at the idea of his mother returning to the Dursley's. Instead, he began to tell his mother about his numerous sons and daughters that were currently alive.

They spent the day talking about his children. And when his mother decided that she needed to return to the castle, she kissed his forehead goodbye, and began her walk back.

Apollo watched her leave. It was only when she was out of sight that he flashed back to his temple on Olympus.

Over the next few weeks, he was rather quiet in the council chambers. Then Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon returned Zeus' lightning bolt, and averted a war between the gods.

Though the signs of Cronus rising were ignored by his father, Apollo began to worry.

The last thing he wanted was another Titanomachy, especially not when it would put his sister in danger, and while his mother was mortal.

No one noticed the new necklace he wore, made from the basilisk fang that returned the memories of his mother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope you Enjoyed. As for why Apollo doesn't have to drive his Sun Chariot, it has an automatic pilot function, at least in my head.**

 **Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so my next idea for the main part of this occurs during Harriet/Leto's fourth year at Hogwarts. That said, I didn't want to jump right to it. So this chapter is essentially filler, explaining what happened during her third year.**

 **This is also a promise of, at least, one more chapter after this, detailing the events of my next idea in the continuing saga of Leto as Harriet Potter.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 4**

Leto sighed, smiling gently as she stroked the blonde hair of the girl laying with her head in her lap.

In the year since regaining her memories, things had changed in the life she lived as Harriet Potter. The biggest, and to Leto best, was her meeting with blonde currently sleeping in her lap.

Luna Lovegood was a year younger than her, physically at least. She had met the young girl while staying at the Leaky Cauldron over the summer. Having her memories back had surprisingly driven all patience and tolerance she had for her mortal Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin out the window. After a week of resisting the urge to drive a kitchen knife through their skulls (which for a relatively peaceful being showed just how annoyed she was with them, and their previous treatment of her), she had packed up her belongings and booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

She had stayed there the rest of the summer. Though there had been a brief confrontation with with Dumbledore about her returning to the Dursleys. It had taken her declaring that Number 4 Privet Drive was not and had never been her home before he relented. She suspected the only reason he didn't then try to get her to live with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer was that they had already left to visit their eldest son/brother in Egypt. Luckily she had quite a few years more knowledge than she had before, and knew exactly how to make the blood wards she could now feel over the home obsolete (When one was stuck on an island for a couple thousand years, one had plenty of time to read all sorts of texts. She was just lucky that both her children supplied her with reading material when they visited.)

Luna had lost her father in the crowd of Diagon Alley, and had literally ran into Leto, begging for help finding her father. Of course what drew the mortal Titan's attention was that the blonde had called her Leto rather than Harriet.

It turned out that Luna was her several times great-granddaughter, and had somehow inherited her son's gift of sight, despite the diluted bloodline. Between that, her own natural motherly instincts as the Titan of Motherhood, and the fact that Luna's mother Selene had died in an accident a few years prior, had compelled Leto to not only help, but look after the young girl.

She had even given Luna permission to call her grandmother, in private of course.

Over the course of the summer, Luna spent almost everyday in Diagon Alley visiting Leto. And over the course of the school year (and Leto kicked herself for not reading up on magical Britain's laws sooner, which would have enabled her to teach Luna during the summer), Leto had taught Luna much of the magic she had learned over the years. Luna had helped her harvest and store the Basilisk. And (though it took some time as she didn't have access to her godly power and wasn't a craftsman regardless) after making a pair of bows from the bone's of the Basilisk, Leto had taken great joy in teaching the blonde girl archery.

Sadly, her new memories created a...distance between her and her closest two friends, Ron and Hermione. With her new memories, she found she really couldn't stand Ron's immature attitude and lack of work ethic. And Hermione was...well, honestly the brunette just reminded her way too much of Hera for her to be comfortable with her. It didn't help that most classes had become too easy. She'd read so much over the years, and had the power to back up her spells, even if it wasn't equivalent to her power as a Titan.

In fact the only classes that kept her engaged were Potions, where she had to be constantly alert for sabotage attempts as well as Snape's attitude towards her; Herbology, she had always loved gardening, and despite knowings things from reading, dealing with plants that could kill you in actuality while mortal was challenging; Divination, she'd taken the class on a dare from her son, it was entertaining and Leto had to keep herself from bursting out in laughter at the teacher every class; and Care of Magical creatures, not many animals had visited Delos, and before then not every animal she'd read of had lived in the Ancient Greece (plus she loved Hagrid, not romantically, but he was like a fun, loving, but slightly absent minded Uncle). So in regards to her grades, well they greatly improved.

Defense class was interesting. It didn't take her long to discover Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and it was only due to his kind nature that she didn't kill him once she found out. Discovering he had been a friend of her Mortal parents actually was more anger inducing for Leto.

If he'd been such a good friend of her 'parents' where had he been all of Harriet's life?

She may be a reborn Titan, but Leto still had all the memories of her life as Harriet Potter. Forgiving Lupin for not being there was not an easy thing for a being that valued her children above all else.

Speaking of children, while she had yet to reveal herself to Artemis, for a few reasons, Apollo tried to visit with her at least once a month, though sometimes more, just to talk and spend time with her. She had even introduced him to Luna (and she admitted it was odd that Luna called her Grandmother while her son was called Grandfather, though considering the great's in between it was sort of understandable). He had given Luna two gifts. One was a dagger made of celestial bronze, while the other was his blessing, which allowed Luna a bit more control over what she saw.

Of course not everything had been good. The supposed betrayer of her mortal parents, Sirius Black, had escaped from Azkaban, supposedly to murder her. On top of having to stop Apollo from hunting the man down (it had taken a lot of yelling, threats, and the reminder that he couldn't actually aid her without risking her being unable to regain her immortality), she had to deal with the dementors stationed around Hogwarts. The soul sucking creatures could make one relive their worst memories, and Leto had a lot more memories to exploit now than she had the previous two years at Hogwarts.

In her encounters with them, she'd seen her mortal parents deaths, her curse which bound her to Delos, being chased by Python while pregnant, giving birth to Artemis and Apollo alone and without aid while still hunted by the monstrous snake, and several other memories she'd rather forget.

She'd learned the patronus charm to drive the beings away eventually. The happy thought she used to power the spell was the idea of her reunited with both Artemis and Apollo along with Luna (who had quickly become a surrogate daughter to to Leto) and free of Delos.

Of course at the end of the year she discovered Sirius Black had in fact not betrayed her parents, but that it had been another close friend of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew. She'd discovered that her father and his friends, had become animagus to accompany their friend Remus on the full moon (and she admitted to finding out her mortal father's form was a stag a little bit ironic considering her daughter's sacred animal), with Peter having hidden in his form of a rat as the Weasley's pet Scabbers.

Sadly things did not go well and Peter escaped, while she had to help Sirius flee for his life along with the hippogriff Buckbeak, which had been sentenced to die for doing what came naturally to it.

She'd spent that following summer with Luna at her home. The two had worked on becoming animagus together, and by the end of summer had managed to complete the process. Luna could become a female Jersey Giant Rooster (Leto really couldn't describe it any other way, despite the fact that in nature all roosters were male), much to Leto's delight as the Rooster was her sacred animal.

To Leto's surprise, her form was that of a large female African Elephant. Though after some research she understood why. Elephants were among the best mother's in the animal kingdom, even adopting orphaned infants they didn't birth. If she ever regained her immortality, she decided that she'd take to elephant as another sacred animal because of that.

And now the two of them where on their way back to Hogwarts for their fourth and third years of schooling respectively.

Leto was hoping for a quiet year for a change. Though she voiced this hope to no one, hoping not to jinx it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **As I said, mostly filler. Though I chose the animagus forms due to the Rooster being the only animal I could find associated with Leto (considering I didn't know this when I wrote the last chapter and the Rooster's crow can kill a basilisk, there is a certain irony there). And the elephant, I found a few pages that listed the best mother's in the animal kingdom, only three animals were on every list, the Elephant, Alligator, and Polar Bear. Polar Bear, to me, seems to favor Artemis over Apollo as the bear is one of Artemis' sacred animals, alligators didn't feel right for Leto, so that left Elephants.**

 **Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the Stories I have for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Apollo was furious.

He may be an annoying idiot, but Artemis loved her brother (though ONLY as a brother, with gods that was an important point of clarification). He was annoying, arrogant, loved jokes and puns a bit too much (no doubt due to his friendship with Hermes), prone to breaking out into horrible poetry (lately Japanese haiku's), a womanizer, and a male, but, and chaos help her, she loved the idiot.

Of course she'd never admit that out loud.

She also knew him better than anyone, but their mother, ever had.

In the few meetings they'd had recently, despite his best efforts to appear normal, she could see the simmering anger and fury he was doing his best to hide. And this concerned the maiden goddess for a simple reason.

Apollo was not one to contain his fury.

Like the sun he escorted through the sky, her twin's rage burned hot, fiery, and was never delayed. When he was angry, he either unleashed his fury then and there or cleverly plotted revenge which would come shortly after. And considering, as much as she hated to admit it, Apollo was the most powerful of the second generation of gods, that is the gods not born of Kronos and Rhea)

For him to be angry, and bottle that anger in, for weeks at a time was unheard of.

The day of the mortal Halloween, Apollo had been in good spirits. He'd shown up begging her to wear a costume and go trick-or-treating with him and Hermes. She'd told him no...repeatedly, even after a few hours of begging, and her shooting arrows at him, he'd still left her in a good mood. When she saw him a couple days later however, at a council meeting, she noticed the anger he was trying to hide. Even now, as she talked to him about taking her Hunters and the campers from Camp Half-Blood (which included their recently revived from a tree mortal half-sister Thalia Grace), she could see the hidden anger and fury, even as he flirted with her Hunters and joked with the campers.

She would confront him over his anger, but she didn't have time to get the answers from him (for the god of truth, Apollo was very good at evading it).

She had to begin the hunt for the Ophiotaurus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apollo hated being powerless.

And that was what he was now.

Maybe not literally, he was a god after all. But his mother had been entered in a tournament most famous for it's body count.

Not only was she bound by a magical contract she couldn't escape, the former titan was currently mortal. Add to that his inability to help her or hunt down the person that entered her into said tournament, for fear of risking any chance of her recovering her immortality, and he was furious at the situation.

And there was nothing he could do to change it.

So the Sun God did his best to hide that fury, even if he still felt it. He was sure that Artemis could see it, she just hadn't had the chance to confront him it yet. Hermes might have seen it, but his best friend was in a bit of a funk due to the betrayal of his son Luke.

Apollo was doing his best to cheer his friend up, even going so far as dressing up a Disney Princess on Halloween, when he convinced Hermes that he shouldn't forgo one of his favorite mortal holidays just because of his son's actions.

It had worked for a time, Hermes was still a bit depressed about his son, but he'd admitted to Apollo that he'd had fun, and thanked him for convincing him to go out.

Things had been looking up.

Then he'd visited his mother and granddaughter, and had been in his own personal Tartarus ever since.

Watching his mother face a nesting mother dragon from the stands did little to calm his nerves. His mother had been brilliant, summoning her own bow and arrows, which she had previously tipped with a potent sleeping potion. But dragon hide was thick and not wanting to kill or seriously harm the creature, that was merely protecting it's young, she had refused to shoot it in the eyes. It had taken her several harrowing minutes, and several arrows, to hit the animal in a vulnerable, yet non-lethal, spot (under the left wing-joint), and several more minutes for the sleeping potion to take effect (again his mother didn't want to seriously harm the creature, so avoided more powerful, but dangerous potions, especially since even she was unsure about their effects on dragons. Still, his mother had been the only contestant to complete the challenge with injury, or destroying the dragons eggs (and hadn't she been furious that her fellow competitor Victor Krum had caused that, even if it was unintentional), though it did take her the longest time.

He needed to remember to do something nice for Rubeus Hagrid for tipping his mother off as to what the challenge was...once he figured out something the half-giant would like, and he wasn't pulling his hair out with worry over his mother,

He just hopped that his mother could survive the rest of this tournament with only Luna's help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_  
 _One shall be found in the land without rain,_  
 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_  
 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_  
 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_  
 _And one shall be healed by a parent's hand._

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the way most of Hogwarts students were treating her. Leto was feeling pretty happy.

Not only had she successfully made it though the first task, and succsefuly figured out the clue in the golden egg (thank Chaos she had her memories. if she didn't remember being Leto, she doubted she would have ever figured out the horrible screeching was mermish.), she didn't have to worry about the second task, for which she already had a plan for, until Feburary. To top it off, not only was a ball announced, she had been asked to attend it shortly after it was announced.

Leto could admit to likeling her fellow champion, and schoolmate, Cedric Diggory. He was kind, polite, and very easy on the eyes. She wouldn't say she was in love with the man, especially not with how old she was mentally if not physically, but she certainly wasn't adverse to going out with, and possibly bedding, him.

It did help that he was one of the few males at Hogwarts that she found acceptable. Though she did feel bad about having to turn down Neville Longbottom when he asked her to attend the ball, he was one of those other few students she found acepptable, lukily he took the news that she was already going with someone else well, especially when she suggested he ask Luna to atttend.

She knew he'd treat the quirky blonde well. And on the off chance she was wrong, well she could always use some target practice with arrows dipped in a poison that would cause excruciating agony as one died. Limbs were smaller targets than torso and hence more challengeing to purposely hit anyway, especially when your target was running in fear.

Of course figureing out how to tell her son she was going out on a date without him painfully killing Cedric was a diffrent matter entirely. She was sure Apollo didn't know he'd asked out based on the fact Cedric was still breathing. Apollo was super protective of her and Artemis. And killing her potential love interest would certainly not count as him helping her or lending her aid, and hence risking the reclimation of her immortality.

Unless of course Cedric truly was a threat to her in someway, but Leto doubted that.

And since classes were curently called off for winter holidays, Leto had plenty of time to relax, for now anyway.

She loved Luna, she really did, but even after a couple of millenia trapped alone, it was still nice to have some alone time. And her and Luna had discovered the perfect plae to relax last year. The room of Requirement could become whatever she wanted. And a nice long soak in a hot spring sounded pretty good to the former Titan.

She was just in the process of selecting a book to take with her when Apoolo appeared in her, luckily empty aside from Leto herself, dorm.

Before she could ask why he was visiting, he said three words that chased all happy thoughts from her mind.

"Artemis is missing."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A few notes before I leave.**

 **I wrote out Leto/Harriet's friendship with Ron and Hermione for a couple of reasons. One, I genuinly can't see Leto remaining friends with them. Two, I wanted to.**

 **I did not change this originally one-shot story's status from complete to in progress because...well, to be honest I forgot. And when it was pointed out, I just figured I'd change it when I posted this chapter...but it took longer for me to get this chapter out than I thought it would.**

 **Not to pick on anyone, especially as myths vary from source to source, but why would Hera send Python after the pregnant Leto, and forbid her from giving birth on any land, if she didn't have a reason to be angry/jealous of her? Hence why in this story, Zeus was married to Hera when he knocked up Leto.**

 **I do not know what makes Alligators good enough mothers to, repeatedly, be on lists of good mothers, but they do care for and look after thier hatchlings for a little bit though, and I suppose for reptiles, that does make them rather special.**

 **The Dursley's will be dealt with, just not now. Apollo doesn't dare do anything to them for fear of risking Leto regaining her immortality, and Leto herself hasn't because she is, legally in the mortal world, underage. And better the devil you know and all that.**

 **Hedwig is still there...I just haven't had reason to mention her...still don't to be honest.**

 **Just so people are aware, The Percy Jackosn timeline for this story is as follows.**

 **Lightning Thief - End of Harriet/Leto's second year, when Leto regains her memories**

 **Sea of Monsters - End of Harriet/Leto's third year, not really relavent to this story**

 **Titan's Curse - Winter of Harriet/Leto's fourth year, where we're at currently...and yes, I did change the prophecy, hence why I included it, but nothing really changed in the PJ timeline yet, aside from that, hence why I just wrote the altered prophecy.**

 **That's it.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Stories I have Up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me_** **, the Challenges I have in My Forum (Link on Profile) and the Stories in My Community (Link also on Profile, under the Community Tab. WARNING, Not Every Story in the Community is in English, Despite the Fact My Challenges All Are and I Don't Speak/Read Any Other Languages.**


End file.
